Senzai Series 2: High-School
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: A Teen Romance story which contains sex romance homophobes and a trial
1. Chapter 1

High-School

Chapter 1; First Day of School

Gohan is 14, and he is going to school for the first time. He was being homeschooled, and wanted to go to Senzai's school.

Senzai was the guy who protected Gohan from the Ki blocking rapist, and had sex with him every night until he was caught.

Gohan is in the hallway by his locker when Senzai walked up to him.

(Senzai) "Wow Gohan, you've gotten tall. I haven't seen you in forever."

(Gohan) "I'm surprised you never come by anymore. You sure grew in the last 3 years. Why haven't you graduated, Your 18 right?"

(Senzai) "Yep, and we have a few classes together. I hacked the school network, and saw your schedule. Since I came when I was 16, I missed all Freshman classes."

(Gohan) "Awesome!"

Later on; it was their lunch period.

(Senzai) "So what do you think of high-school so far."

(Gohan) "It's great, but everyone thinks I'm a nerd."

(Senzai) "It's OK, don't take it to heart kid. Join a sport, like wrestling, or boxing, and kick their asses."

(Gohan) "I don't want them to know that I'm a sayian."

(Senzai) "They don't care. I use my full strength all the time."

Gohan went to the PE office with Senzai, and looked at all the activities.

(Senzai) "See they have a lot of activities that you'd definitely be good at. I'm in Wrestling, come on join something."

(Gohan) "What do you think is the most popular."

(Senzai) "Probably Baseball. I think it'd be a great sport for you. Wait here, I'll sign you up."

A tall kid walked over to Gohan, and said "Hey kid, welcome to Jetson High, I'm Shagoya the school bully."

Senzai left before Shagoya came, so Gohan is alone, and Gohan is leaning against the wall in the corner, and Shagoya is leaning on him, looking in his eyes.

Shagoya continued speaking to Gohan, but this time in a quite voice. "Don't worry though, I won't bully you. Your wearing matching purple clothes, are you gay."

Gohan was a little weierded out, and said "No." in a girlish, quite voice.

(Shagoya) "Your gonna be my woman, you here me. I'm gonna be in you like a steak in a dog's mouth."

Suddenly Gohan heard a loud slap, and Shagoya fell to the ground, and Senzai was right behind him.

(Senzai) "You OK kid, he's a bully."

(Gohan) "I know, he was going to rape me. Think gosh you showed up."

Senzai got Gohan up, and went to the commons area, where all the kids hung out.

The two sat down on a love-seat, when another boy approached them and said "Yo Senzai, you datin the new kid. I know he's gay look at the outfit he's wearin."

(Senzai) "Shut up Kaz, I'm just showing him around. Besides he's a friend of mine."

(Kaz) "Yeah whatever, hey new kid come to my place later. I'm lookin for some nice ass to screw, and your mine. I'm gay, but if you don't wanna admit it, or just may not be, but I'll turn ya. Just meet me later."

Senzai stood up and swung his right hand to the side, and connected with the side of Kaz's neck. Kaz fell to the floor, and just layed there.

Senzai sat down right next to Gohan, and looked into his eyes, and said "You OK."

Gohan looked at him and smiled "Yeah I'm fine."

A girl walked up to Senzai, and said "Wow, that was impressive how you took down Kaz. I'm Jillian by the way."

(Senzai) "Hey Jillian, I don't beleave I noticed you before."

(Jillian) "Are you with anyone Senzai. Because I'm available."

Senzai hesitated "W W well no."

(Jillian) "Do you wanna come over."

(Senzai) "Sure, I'll be there tomorrow."

(Jillian) "Sounds good, can't wait to see you."

The first day is over, and Senzai are going home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Lovers Revealed

Senzai and Gohan are in Gohan's room. Their first day of school is over, and Senzai has already found a girlfriend.

(Senzai) "Hey Gohan, what should I get Jillian tomorrow."

Gohan turned his head away from Senzai, and said "I don't know."

Gohan then turned back, wiped his eyes, and said "I have to tell you something."

(Senzai) "What's up."

Gohan started crying, and grabbed Senzai's hands "I really like how you defended me today. I was called gay by two guys, and almost raped by one of them. You'd do anything to protect me, and I love you for that. I don't want you to go to Jillian's, because I love you. The reason why I let you get my ass is not to show thanks, but because I love you. Your not only my protector, but I want you to be my lover too, so please don't go to Jillian's."

Senzai pushed Gohan away, and walked out. Gohan slammed his head into the pillow, and began crying softly.

The next day of school went by fast, and Gohan was challenged to a fight by both bullies, after school, behind the gym. The whole school came out to watch the fight, and all the principals and higher authorities are gone.

(Gohan) "I don't want to fight neither of you. Please leave me alone I had a bad day."

(Kaz) "What's wrong sweetheart. Did you break up with your Karate chopping boyfriend."

(Gohan) "Yeah, I'm gay, and I love Senzai. Now leave me alone!"

For a while they all fell silent.

(Shagoya) "Come on boy, your comin with us."

Senzai came running towards the three, and the two bullies ran off.

The kids were amazed how scared they were of Senzai, and impressed.

Senzai walked over to Gohan, helped him up, and both walked away together.

Jillian was chasing Senzai and Gohan away from the crowd, and all of them stop in the ally.

(Author to Readers)

We found out that Gohan always had feelings for Senzai, and that Senzai is confused. Jillian likes Senzai, but he went to save Gohan from the bullies. So the final question is, what was Senzai's motive for saving Gohan?

Add me on Facebook my name is Shaolin Mon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Senzai's Decision

They went into the ally, and were leaning against a garage.

(Jillian) "We're just like real teens now hanging in an all. So Gohan do you really love Senzai."

(Gohan) "Yes I do, and I'd appreciate it if you lay off."

(Jillian) "I love him too ya know."

(Gohan) "Your just interested in him. I love him, and if you don't love him, you better stop messing with him."

(Jillian) "No, you better stop messing with him, or I'm going tache you a lesson. I know where you live, you live in West City."

(Gohan) "Nope. I mean yeah your right. Anyway it's Senzai's decision, and not yours. Senzai what do you think?"

Senzai kept quite, and stayed behind the two.

Jillian walked over to him, and put her smooth brown skin against him. Gohan didn't try to kiss him, because he knew it might make him feel unconfortible.

(Jillian) "What do you think Senzai. My parents aren't in town, still wanna come over?"

Senzai looked at Gohan, who stood with his hands by his side.

Then looked at Jillian in her sweet black booty shorts, and thick legs.

Then looked back at Gohan with his purple tank, purple pants, and had a little muscle. He was still behind Gohan and made it look like a bow, when he was checking out the butt.

He pushed Gohan to the side and said "Sorry Gohan, but you might wanna go home."

Senzai then walked off with Jillian, and Gohan stood their with tears coming down his face.

A kid walked up to him and said "School is hard huh. I'm Gaizin."

(Gohan) "I'm pretty sure you know who I am. School isn't the easiest thing in the world."

(Gaizin) "Come on Gohan, come over my house. I'm pretty sure you might like it."

(Gohan) "OK, I don't have anything else to do."

(Author to Readers)

Senzai has made his final decision breaking Gohan's heart. This kid, Gaizin, catches him on the rebound, and invites him to his house. What do you think will happen next?

Add me on Facebook my name Shaolin Monk


	4. Chapter 4

You will see this chapter in two parts. When seeing it from Senzai's veiw you will see

Senzai and Jillian;

When seeing it in Gohan's veiw

Gohan and Gaizin

Chapter 4; Jillian and Senzai

Jillian and Senzai arrive to the house, and are in Jillian's room.

(Jillian) "I'm so glad you chose me instead of Gohan. I will make sure you'll be happy with me."

She stroked Senzai's long black hair, and kissed him.

Gohan and Gaizin;

They just arrived at the house.

(Gaizin) "Here we are, this is the nice city house I was telling you about."

Every minute Gohan wiped his eyes, and was silent almost the hole walk.

(Gohan) "Great."

They both walk in and Gaizin said "Sister Jillian, I'm home.", and looked at Gohan with a smile.

Gohan noticed what was happening, and realized that was the main reason why the kid wanted him to come over.

They go to the room, and sit down.

Senzai and Jillian;

While sucking the face of Senzai, a child's voice said "Sister Jillian, I'm home."

(Senzai) "Who's that?"

(Jillian) "My little brother Gaizin."

Jillian stands up, locks the door, and turns off the lights.

She yelled "Gaizin I'm going to make you something to eat later."

She then climbed under the covers with Senzai, then got under him.

Gohan and Gaizin;


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; Senzai's Final Decision

Senzai is flying next to Gohan, however, they decide to change direction, and fly to a forest near the house.

Senzai sits next to Gohan on a bench, and looks Gohan in the eyes.

(Gohan) "Listen, Jillian is a user. Gaizin told me, and showed me pictures of all her boyfriends."

(Senzai) "I realized I made a mistake going with Jillian. I just wanted to tap her ass."

(Gohan) "Senzai, I love you, and Jillian just met you. Please choose me, and I'll really make you happy."

(Senzai) "I did."

They both were silent for a while, then Gohan teared.

(Gohan) "So it's Jillian."

(Senzai) "No, it's you Gohan. I'm not doing this out of pity, I'm doing this out of love."

Gohan smiled and hugged Senzai, and kissed him.

Gohan fell back on the bench, and was getting his face sucked off. Senzai stuck his hand in Gohan's pants, and felt on his ass, which was thick and soft. He stuck his finger inside, and it was instantly hot. He took out his finger, and smelled it.

(Gohan) "So what do you think. I'd be pretty good in bed right."

(Senzai) "No, you'll be better. You were good as a kid, and now your a teen, and your ass is bigger, thicker, warmer, and better. Let's go to your house, and I'm spending the night."

They get to the house, and are at the table with the hole family.

(Senzai) "So Goku is dead huh."

(Chi-Chi) "Yep, and this is Goten, Gohan's baby brother."

(Gohan) "I have something to say. I love Senzai, and we've established a relationship."

Chi-Chi was stunned, and fell out of her chair.

(Gohan) "Mom, are you OK!"

(Chi-Chi) "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just surprised a bit."

(Gohan) "Senzai, and I are going to my room."

Gohan and Senzai went to the room. Goten wanted to join them, but Gohan sent him with Chi-Chi.

It is night time, and everyone going to sleep.

(Gohan) "You ready Senzai."

Senzai smiled and said "Yeah."

Gohan left the lights on, and locked the door. He pulled down his pants and boxers, and felt his own ass.

Senzai looked, and was stunned at how big it was.

Senzai walked over and stuck his finger in, and said "Wow kid, your ass is to hot water melons close together."

Gohan giggled "Well, I'm Goku's son. My Dad had an ass too."

He motioned Gohan to the bed, and stuck his penis in Gohan's ass.

He put his hands over Gohan's mouth, and started slamming his dick in faster. Gohan was sounding like a hummingbird, while Senzai was rapidly slamming in.

After 5 minutes of slamming, Senzai decided to slow down, and enjoy Gohan gift.

With each slam came a nice hot, warm sensation, and with each pull out came a cool felling like his dick was between to heated pillows, and with both came a high-pitched cry of pleasure from Gohan.

Senzai pulled his dick out, and flipped Gohan over.

(Gohan) "Your good Senzai. Now what're you doing."

Senzai turned off the lights, and shoved his dick in Gohan's mouth.

Gohan sucked his dick like it was a sausage in Africa.

The warm, wet felling coming from Gohan's saliva made Senzai think of Jillian, and what would it be like with her. But Gohan really loved him, and that was enough.

Gohan pulled Senzai's dick out of his mouth and said "OK that's enough, FINISH ME!"

Senzai flipped him on his stomach, and started brutally slamming his dick in Gohan's ass. He grabbed Gohan by his throat with his right hand choking him, and spanked his left butt cheeked with the left.

If you were outside the room, you would here a sound of slapping, the sound of two sweaty bodies rubbing together, and Gohan saying "Ah ah aaah yeah baby yeah! Your the greatest!"

Senzai was felling Gohan's thighs, slowly' going up to his cheeks, while slamming so hard making Gohan tear.

The poor 14-year old boy was crying saying "That really hurts, stop."

Senzai wasn't stopping however, and kept smashing super hard. Eventually he came, and let go of Gohan's neck.

Gohan turns over on his stomach, and Senzai climbed on him, and looked at his face.

(Senzai) "I love you."

He leaned down, and kissed his lips which were covered in Senzai's sweat.

Gohan wrapped his arms around Senzai's head and said "I love you too."

(Author to Readers)

Senzai had made his final decision, and choose his lifetime friend Gohan. Don't think it's over, because it's not. Chapter 6 will be another day at Jetson High-School.

Add Me On Facebook  . .963?v=info&refid=7


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; The Couple

It was morning at Jetson High, and Senzai and Gohan are walking thought the commons area holding hands.

Everyone was quite surprised at Senzai, but not Gohan.

The two sat in a love seat, and as usual here comes Kaz and Shagoya.

(Kaz) "Hey Senzai, we wanna talk to you. Gohan will be fine here."

Senzai walks with both to a quite area, and were alone.

(Shagoya) "So, are you with Gohan now?"

(Senzai) "Like it wasn't clear enough when we walk in the commons."

(Kaz) "When you gonna bang em."

(Senzai) "Why the hell you asking me these questions for."

(Shagoya) "We just wanna know more about you and Gohan."

(Senzai) "Well whatever, I already fucked him."

(Shagoya) "How was his ass?"

(Senzai) "Great."

(Kaz) "You think you gonna be with em forever."

(Senzai) "Yeah, I don't see why not. That's it for this interview."

(Shagoya) "Can we tap em, I'm really wantin the boy for one night."

Senzai walked back to the commons, and sat with Gohan.

Gohan looked over at Senzai, and Senzai started playin with his wild black hair.

Jillian walked over to Senzai, and asked to speak with him. They went to the same area where Kaz and Shagoya went.

(Senzai) "Now what is it?"

(Jillian) "So, your with Gohan now huh. I really did like you."

(Senzai) "Yep, but Gaizin told and showed Gohan pictures of your old boyfriends."

(Jillian) "I'm not going to lie about nothing. I did have many boyfriends, but I'm in love with you now. I know that's true because we fucked, and I never let a man tap me before."

(Senzai) "That doesn't mean nothing, because I screwed Gohan, protected Gohan, and love and always will love Gohan."

Jillian replied with a soft "whatever", and walked away.

Senzai once again went back to Gohan, then the Counselor walked up to them.

(Senzai) "Sup Mr. Kaninshkey."

The man had a black looking subraro, and tipped it down to cover his eyes. The man's voice was super quite when he said "Please, just call me Tim."

(Senzai) "Alright, so whats up."

(Tim) "I heard you and the new boy are together now."

(Senzai) "Yep, that's right."

(Tim) "People can be pretty mean, and I want to make sure that you, and Gohan will be comfortable being together."

(Senzai) "I'm fine with it. What about you kid?"

Gohan brushed through his black hair with his right hand, and said in a shy voice "Yes, me too."

Tim walked away, and Gohan turned to him.

(Gohan) "People are going to ridicule us, so if you want to break up, it's fine with me."

(Senzai) "I love you Gohan, and no amount of ridicule will change, or make me hide it."

He put his hands on Gohan's shoulders, and leaned his head back, grabbed a microphone which was used for special announcements, and said in a loud voice so the world could here "I LOVE YOU SON GOHAN!"

Then he put the microphone back, and engaged in a full minute kiss with the young Sayian child.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and took pictures of the two kissing. The girls were cheering, and holding up "Gay Pride" signs, but the guys were booing, spitting, and throwing trash at them. However, Senzai held Gohan down, sucking the color out of the sexy teen's skin.

(Author to Readers)

It was a painful morning, and rest of the day at Jetson High, and Senzai proved his true feelings for Gohan. Next Chapter the ridicule continues.

Add me on Facebook my one is Shaolin Monk. Profile pic is a monk with a hat, red blindfold, blue tank top


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; Displays Of Affection

Gohan and Senzai were walking down the hall when their principal, Scott Helton, approached them.

(Scott) "Senzai and Gohan, can you two come into my office."

They walked into Scott's office, and sat down next to eachother.

(Scott) "I've been hearing stories about you two kissing in the commons, having sex in school hallways, and fighting other students. I know for sure you guys are kissing, but I don't know about the other things."

(Senzai) "No we haven't had sex in the school hallways."

(Scott) "Well I'm sure you know that public displays of affection isn't allowed here. Have you guys ever had sex?"

Neither answered Mr. Helton, and Helton said "Tell the truth boys."

(Gohan) "Yes, we have."

Helton rubbed his gray beard, and said "Now Senzai, Gohan is a young man, and your a full grown man. He is 14, and you are 18. We all know what's going on in the school, but we don't know what's happening outside the school. Senzai I'd like to speak with Gohan alone, so can you please leave."

Senzai exited, and Helton leaned back in his chair playing with his black tie with the right hand, and scratching his beard with the other.

Helton looked at Gohan, who sitting across from him, and said in a deep, quiet voice "Gohan, Senzai is a man, and your a child. You do know if a fully grown man has sex with a child, no matter how much they love eachother, he can get arrested for taking advantage of a child."

(Gohan) "I know that, but I let him do it."

(Scott) "It doesn't matter. I'm going to have to call your mother, and tell her what's been happening between you and Senzai. It is her decision if she wants him arrested."

Gohan stood up, and said "No Mr. Helton, she'll have him arrested for sure. Don't tell her."

Helton grabs the phone, but Gohan pushes his hand off.

Gohan is crying "Please don't tell her."

Scott yelled "This is for your own good boy. You shouldn't be having sex at a young age anyway. Senzai really doesn't care about you, he thought you were an easy catch."

Gohan punched out his principal, and walked out of the office.

Gohan finds Senzai in the commons, and sits next to him.

Gohan looks over at him, and says "Screw public displays of affection."

Senzai turned his head towards Gohan, and said "What do you mean."

(Gohan) "Screw me, right here, right now, in front of hundreds of classmates."

(Senzai) "You can't wait til we get home."

(Gohan) "I could, but I'm not, so let's do it."

(Senzai) "Remember what principal Helton said, no more public displays of affection, and besides they already have pics of us kissing, they don't need pics of us nude."

Gohan leans over, so close that Senzai could feel his warm breath on his lips, and he heard Gohan's soft voice say "Yes they do."

Gohan pushed Senzai head on the wall, and started kissing him.

Gohan pulled down his pants, and throws Senzai off of the chair.

He then bent over on the chair, and you hear a black man's voice say "Damn that's a hot ass."

Senzai sat up and saw Gohan's melon cheeks.

The security guard, who was the one who said "Damn that's a hot ass", came and pulled Gohan's pants up.

Gohan was escorted back to the principal's office.

It was time to leave, and Senzai saw Gohan flying away.

Senzai flew right after him, and eventually caught up.

(Senzai) "Gohan, you heading home."

(Gohan) "Yeah, and don't think about following me. I never want you over my house again."

(Senzai) "What did I do?"

(Gohan) "Principal Helton called my Mom, and told her everything we've been doing. I'm sure you already know what happens if an 18 year-old man makes love to a 14 year-old boy."

(Senzai) "I know, but I at least want to talk with your Mom."

(Gohan) "I'm warning you, it won't go well."

(Author to Readers)

Gohan and Senzai are in deep trouble, and Senzai could be sent off to jail. Now Senzai is on his way to convince Chi-Chi that he loves Gohan.

A poll will be on my profile page "Does Senzai love Gohan?" Visit my profile page, and vote, because your vote can impact the story, so PLEASE VOTE..

Add me on Facebook, my name is Shaolin Monk. My pic is a man with a hat, with red blindfold, and blue tank top


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; Imprisoned

They both arrived to Gohan's house, and when Senzai was about to step in, Chi-Chi said "Not another step."

(Senzai) "Listen I can explain."

(Chi-Chi) "You better, because you have a lot of explaining to do. You know I know what you and Gohan are doing right."

(Gohan) "I'm pretty sure we know you know. What have we been doing?"

Suddenly the phone rang, and Chi-Chi picked it up.

Gohan looked at Senzai, who hasn't taken another step in.

After a few minutes on the phone, Chi-Chi came into the kitchen, angrily looked at Gohan, and screamed "You never better come over again, and stay away from my boy do you hear me."

(Senzai) "Can I please explain myself."

(Chi-Chi) "Fine, go ahead."

(Senzai) "I love your boy Gohan, and we've established a good relationship since school started. It was only a matter of time before we did it."

Senzai tried to keep it vague as possible, just incase Chi-Chi hasn't found out yet.

(Chi-Chi) "You shouldn't have done it, Gohan is to young for sex, and I am calling the police."

(Senzai) "I respect you enough to not run, and face judgement of the courts. I love you Gohan, and if we can't be together, then I can't go to that school, and see your pretty face."

(Gohan) "Come on Mom, don't do it, we won't have sex again I promise."

Chi-Chi slapped the taste out of Gohan's mouth, and yelled "Yeah you are, how stupid do you think I am."

Shortly the police arrived, and arrested Senzai.

Gohan was crying "Mom how could you do that to him. He's protected me since I was a boy."

(Chi-Chi) "It's for your own good Gohan. One day you'll see yourself scared, and thank me for this."

Gohan ran upstairs crying, and Chi-Chi just stood silent.

A few hours pass, and it was night time, Senzai is in the jail. A large prisoner walked towards him, and said "Yo man, I'm Jenety. What you in here for?"

(Senzai) "For supposibley molesting a teen, but he asked me to do it, and now I'm rotting in here for the rest of my life."

(Jenety) "Not really, because if you somehow get the judge to agree with you, then you'll go free. Do you have a pic of this teen."

(Senzai) "Yeah, since we met at high-school, and fucked I kept a picture of him in my wallet."

Senzai pulled out the picture, and gives it to Jenety.

The picture was of Gohan in his purple gi, and his black spiky hair standing up.

(Jenety) "This kids a hotty. I guess you can't be blamed for doing this to him, but this won't change the judge's mind."

(Senzai) "I know, but I hope Gohan isn't stolen by someone until I get out of here. I love that kid, and am willing to do whatever it takes to keep him happy. Even if it means waiting, and not having sex with anyone else."

(Jenety) "If you don't mind, I'd like to masturbate to this picture."

Senzai slightly tugged the picture away from Jenety, and slid it into his wallet, and went to sleep.

It was morning, and Gohan is walking into the commons alone.

Kaz and Shagoya approached him.

(Kaz) "Hey sweetheart, where's Senzai? You two break up?"

(Gohan) "My Mother had him sent to prison for having sex with me. We're still together."

Shagoya leaned on Gohan, and said "He still has a chance, especially if there is a student's testimony."

(Gohan) "I know where your going with this, and no."

(Shagoya) "You mean you won't let me in that ass for one night, just for a possibility that your boyfriend could be released."

Gohan shoved Shagoya away, and said in a winy voice "I don't know."

Gohan ran out of the commons, and called the prison.

(Senzai) "Make it quick, because I got 5 minutes."

(Gohan) "Kaz and Shagoya said they'll testify for you, but I don't know if I should tell them yes."

(Senzai) "Gohan, I know you love me no matter what, so if you tell them no, then I understand."

(Gohan) "I'm going to tell them yes, because when you kissed me, and announced to the school that you loved me, then you proved that you'd do anything for me. I'm going to tell them yes."

(Senzai) "No, don't do it. I'll rather rot then let them testify for me. Tell them no."

Gohan started crying again, and softly said "Bye Senzai, I love you."

Gohan didn't wait for Senzai's reaction, and put the phone down.

(Kaz) "What's the answer sweetheart."

(Gohan) "No."

(Author to Readers)

Chi-Chi has had Senzai arrested, and Gohan has turned away Kaz and Shagoya's offer. Senzai's window of victory has just closed shut, and Gohan is looking at a future of lonesome.

Check out my YouTube account MrMCMurderDeath.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; Senzai's allies

It has been 1 month since Senzai was arrested, and 1 month since Gohan had a kiss.

Gohan is walking in the hall, and is approached by Kaz and Shagoya once more.

(Kaz) "I here tomorrow is your boyfriend's trial, so did ya change ya mind about ouwa offa."

(Gohan) "No, my mind stays the same, and I won't need your help."

(Shagoya) "It won't be so bad kid. We'll be gentle, and all that meat is definitely enough cushion for all night pushin."

Gohan that saw Counselor Tim, even if his black fedora covering his face.

(Tim) "Gohan could I see you in my office?"

(Gohan) "Yes, I'll be there in a minute."

Tim walked to his office, and Gohan looked over to the two.

(Gohan) "No, Senzai said he'd rather rot in jail, then let you two have sex with me."

(Kaz) "Well the offer still stands, and expires when the verdict comes in."

Gohan looked down at Shagoya's pants, and saw a boner.

Gohan walked to the counselor's office, and Tim locked the door.

(Tim) "I know everything is hard right now, but you need to have a clear conscious going into this."

Gohan rubbed his hand through his hair and said "Yeah."

(Tim) "I don't think like some teachers, and I support you and Senzai. You two are like the next Romeo and Juliet."

(Gohan) "Yeah I hope this doesn't end in tragedy just like them. I love Senzai with all my heart, and I want him set free."

(Tim) "I know, and that is why I called you in here. I'm trying to persuade teachers to our side, and I just wanted you to know that we have some supporters."

Gohan stood up with a smile on his face, and yelled "Oh really, great!"

(Tim) "Wow, that was the happiest I've seen you since Senzai was arrested."

(Gohan) "Yeah, because if we get some adults on our side, then we have a chance."

(Tim) "That's right, and we will get our man Senzai out of prison."

Gohan was so appreciative that he gave Tim a hug, and ran out.

Gohan was walking to a class when he saw a big man with a black suit.

The man said "Hey young man I'm Mr. Tom Benisheck. I'm a supporter of you and Senzai."

In a quiet voice he said "thank you", and kept walking.

Gohan got so many supporters and testifiers for the trial, and was excited to return home.

Gohan ran into the house screaming "Mom Mom."

(Chi-Chi) "I'm glad to see your talking to me again."

(Gohan) "Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I have many supporters for Senzai's trial, and there is a giant possibility that he'll be released."

(Chi-Chi) "I'm glad your happy, but you should let him rot for what he did to you."

Gohan's voice sounded angry when he said "Mom when you had Senzai arrested, that is when I lost all of my love for you. You just through away my chance of true happiness. Me and Senzai were going to be the next Romeo and Juliet, and if this doesn't work, then I can't live on anymore."

Gohan walked upstairs, and Chi-Chi was at the table crying.

(Author to Readers)

The good news is that Senzai and Gohan have people on their side. Gohan has said that if this doesn't work out, then he can't live on. In other words, if this doesn't work out, then he'll kill himself. Chapter 10 is called "The Trial of Senzai."

Check out my YouTube channel MCMurderDeath.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10;

The Trial Of Senzai Part 1

It is the day of the trial, and Gohan is in the Courtroom with his mother. The lawyer approached them, and put a glass of Orange Drink in front of Chi-Chi.

(Lawyer) "Now remember everything we talked about Gohan."

The lawyer was a short white man, with blonde hair, and is dressed in a white suit. The lawyer's voice was a horse voice of an old man, who sounds like he needs tea.

(Gohan) "I'm not saying anything that would hurt Senzai's chances of being released from prison. Mom I hope you remember what I told you yesterday."

(Chi-Chi) "You'll be fine, and I'm going to testify against this pervert."

(Lawyer) "It's never to late to change your mind Gohan."

Meanwhile, Senzai is over at his desk talking to his lawyer.

(Lawyer) "Alright Senzai, just remember that when they interview you just say what is in your heart."

Senzai's lawyer is a 32-year old man, white skin, professionally dressed in a gray suit, and had a loud intimidating voice when on the stand.

(Senzai) "Thank you for all your help John Dombrowski. I am highly greatful for this chance of victory."

(John) "Tim had brought in some witnesses, and Gohan is trying to convince his mother to drop these charges."

(Senzai) "I'm not worried, because one of the jurors is Christopher Capocrenchin, Jenety's brother. Jenety told him everything, and he is on the Senzai band wagon."

The courtroom is currently being filled with spectators, and Senzai is resting his eyes on the juror's table. Then turns his attention to the judge walking down the isle.

The judge had was an old black man, who had an intimidating stature, and looked like a tall giant in a black suit. The judge then sat down at his desk, and then was given a cup of coffee.

Senzai noticed something familiar about the judge, but couldn't figure out what it could be. Senzai felt a soft tap on his shoulder, and turned to see his lawyer holding a handful of $20 bills.

(John) "If things don't go right, then I'll pay off the judge."

(Senzai) "No, that'll only make matters worse for me."

Senzai turned over to the judge, who took a sip of his coffee, then slammed his gavel.

A man came to the front of the courtroom, and said "Senzai, the defendant, is charge with STATUTORY Rape by the mother Son Chi-Chi. Judge Thomas if you'd please."

(Thomas) "Thank you Christian, alright job as always. As always the lawyer of the defendant shall question people first, so Johnathen K. Dombrowski it's all you."

Senzai then looked towards the audience as his lawyer walked to the front of the courtroom. He saw Mr. Benisheck, Tim, and a lot of other noticeable faces who could pose as witnesses. He also saw the leader of the "Adult Teenage Love Without Parental Consent", or ATLWPC for short. The group was not very popular with parents, but was very popular with teens and pedophile, who were looking to take advantage of them.

(John) "Little Gohan can you please come to the stand."

Gohan stood up, and walked to the witness stand. He peered over at Senzai, and turned back to the stand. He gets behind the stand and brought his right hand threw his black hair, then raised it into the air, and placed his left on a bible.

(John) "You swore to tell the truth, nothing but the truth so help you god."

(Gohan) "Yes."

Gohan's voice sounded scratchy when he replied, but then he cleared his throat.

(John) "How old are you and Senzai?"

(Gohan) "I'm 14, and Senzai is 18."

(John) "When, where, and how did you two meet?"

(Gohan) "I met Senzai when I was 10-years old. I was in a park when he saw me, and he said he was practicing Martial Arts. He came to my house for dinner, and at the time a rapist was running wild. My Dad wanted someone to protect me, so he asked Senzai to stay with me until the rapist was caught."

(Everything Gohan just explained was from the story "The Protector" go to my profile page to read it, and better understand how these two met.)

(John) "At the time you were 10, and Senzai was 14, correct?"

(Gohan) "Yes."

(John) "Thank you son, you can now go back to your table."

Gohan walked back to the table, and sat next to his mother.

(John) "I would like to speak with Principal Scott Helton."

Scott walked down to the stand, bald head shinning in the light, and a confident walk.

(John) "You swore to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help you god."

(Helton) "Yes sir, I do."

(John) "You said that Gohan and Senzai were showing their love to eachother by making out in the commons area, correct?"

(Helton) "Yes."

(John) "You also said that they have been having sex in the cafeteria, correct?"

(Helton) "No, they had sex, but only privately."

(John) "What did you mean by that."

(Helton) "They've never had sex in public, but they did it at their house."

(John) "If both parties love eachother very much, then why isn't it OK to express those emotions in an intemit way."

Helton hesitated to answer, but eventually said "Gohan is underage, and is being taken advantage of by a grown man."

(John) "Thank you for your participation Scott Helton. You may be seated."

He walked over to Chi-Chi, and it appeared that he whispered something.

Chi-Chi was frightened when John's loud intimidating voice yelled "Mrs. Chi-Chi, please take the stand."

Chi-Chi walked down to the stand, and took the oath.

(John) "Chi-Chi, you knew the history of the two boys very well, and watched them grow up together?"

(Chi-Chi) "Yes, it all started when my husband asked him to protect him from a rapist. Senzai was 14 at the time, but was very skilled in Martial Arts. My husband was trained in the art of Ki Fighting, and the rapist was a Ki blocker, so my husband couldn't defend him, but Senzai was taught the basic pressure points of the body, and was able to defeat him."

(John) "I heard that when they were children, Senzai was offered sex while he was protecting your son. Senzai was brave enough to tell me this, and was brave enough to order me to mention this during the case. Now that you have heard that they had sex as children, does that change your mind that Senzai is taking advantage of Gohan?"

(Chi-Chi) "Not one damn bit. He is a pedophile, and needs to be punished."

(John) "Thank you Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi cried a bit while walking towards the desk.

(John) "I would like to call down the leader of ATLWPC Carlinious Patricks."

Carl rose and walked down the isle, and took the oath.

(John) "Mr. Patricks, you are aware of what is happening between Senzai and Gohan."

(Carl) "Yes."

(John) "Your association is to help people like Senzai, who is a grown man, and Gohan, who is a teenager, be able to date. Do you beleave that Senzai should be punished for his actions with Gohan?"

(Carl) "Absolutely not."

(John) "Why do you think that Carl?"

(Carl) "I was sitting by some school staff members, and from the stories I've heard, and hearing that Senzai stayed with Gohan to protect him when he was a boy, clearly shows that Senzai really cares about Gohan, and is not trying to take advantage of him. I beleave that if two people love eachother very much, then they should be able to date eachother."

(John) "Thank you Carl, your testimony helped Senzai a lot I'm sure."

Carl left the stand, and John took a deep breath.

While Carl walked by, Senzai bowed his head as a show of respect and gratitude.

(John) "My last testifier is my client. Senzai Cathetery please come down to the stand."

Senzai confidently walked down to the stand like he had no worries. He took the oath, and was prepared for any question his lawyer had for him.

(John) "You are claimed to have had inappropriate relations with Gohan, yes?"

(Senzai) "I have nothing to hide, and it was already stated that yes I've had sexual activity with the sexy teen."

(John) "Is it true that Gohan is a teen, and you are a grown man?"

(Senzai) "That has also been stated by numerous testifiers, and I shall say yes that is true."

(John) "Now I shall ask a question that no one knows the answer to. Are you friends with Gohan just for the sex, are you taking advantage of the boy?"

(Senzai) "No, I love Gohan with all my heart. I would take on the world just to be able to get out of prison, and to be with Gohan. I don't care if Chi-Chi doesn't want me having sexual intercourse with her son, and that's understandable. I just want to be released so I can date him, so please find it in all your hearts, jurors, to vote innocent."

(John) "Thank you Mr. Cathetery."

Senzai's voice deepened as he said "I'm not done. Gohan, I love you, and I'm not saying this just to be released from prison. Son Gohan, we've been through a lot in our lives. Son Gohan, will you marry me."

Gohan ran down to the witness stand, and hugged Senzai saying "Yes, yes I will."

The court was in a frenzy, and the audience members were screaming, whistling, and taking photos of the two making out at the witness stand.

The judge slammed the gavel so hard against his desk, that when Senzai looked over towards him, a little spot of coffee was spilled on the judge's desk.

(Judge) "Senzai, go sit down, and Gohan the same applies to you."

The two sat down, and Senzai's lawyer said "That's all for me judge."

(Judge) "Thank you Mr. Dombrowski. We will take a 20-minute break, because I need to take some notes in my chambers. I'd advise the jurors to do the same."

The judge got up, and went to the back of the room, and the jurors went to a quiet room to follow the judge's advice."

(Author to Readers)

Holly Shit, that was an exciting part beginning of the trial. Senzai's lawyer has done a great job of making Senzai look innocent, and with Senzai making a proposal to Gohan helped.

Gohan agreed to Senzai's proposal, but will Senzai be voted guilty. The trial continues in Chapter 11.

Check out my profile page for follow me links, polls, and other stories that you may be interested in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11;

The Trial Of Senzai, Part 2

It is after the Courtroom break, and it is time for the trial to resume.

(Judge) "Welcome back, the jurors have taken notes, and we are prepared to continue this trial. Next we will hear from the mother's lawyer, Christopher Laurinaitis."

Mr. LAURINAITIS walked up to the stand, and said "I am Chris Laurinaitis, and I am here to prove that Senzai is guilty of Statutory Rape. I will start with some witness, and my first witness is the mother Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi walked to the stand, took the oath, and was ready to answer any questions that Chris asked her.

(Chris) "Mrs. Chi-Chi, we know the boys history. We already know that Senzai was asked by your husband to protect your son from a rapist. We know that he murdered the rapist in self-defense, and for each night Senzai was there, Gohan was offering sex as a payment."

(Chi-Chi) "All that is correct, yes."

(Chris) "The question is, what happened after the rapist was defeated?"

(Chi-Chi) "Gohan went over to Senzai's house, and paid him again."

(Chris) "How do you know all of this?"

(Chi-Chi) "Gohan told me, and the only reason Senzai wanted him at his school is just to be getting booty all day. Senzai doesn't care about my son, but he cares about my son's booty hole."

Senzai's lawyer jumped up, and said "Excuse judge. Can I ask a few more questions to Chi-Chi?"

(Judge) "Normally I wouldn't allow it, but since this is an intense case, then I'll allow it. Honestly I do not agree with this, because Chi-Chi shd've just got a restraining order, but instead she wants to sit in court to get further punishment. Forget trying to end this case as soon as possible, and lets hear what you have to ask."

John walked down, and took Chris's place.

(John) "Why do think Senzai is only with your son because of the sexual incentives?"

(Chi-Chi) "After the rapist was killed, Senzai left and didn't show his face for 3 years. When Gohan first went to his school that is when we saw him again."

(John) "If your son loves Senzai so much, then why can't he and Senzai be together?"

(Chi-Chi) "I don't want my sons heart to get broken. I really want to trust Senzai, but the thought of him crushing my boy's heart just hurts me."

(John) "Have you ever thought Senzai may love your son, because he protect, and physically proved his love to him."

Senzai stood up, and said "Can I please say something?"

The judge allowed it, and Senzai pushed Chi-Chi to the side.

(Senzai) "I know it seems bad what I did to Gohan. I know the consequences of my actions, and I'm willing to accept my punishment. I just want everyone to know that I care deeply about Gohan, and I'd do everything, and anything to get out so I can be with him."

Then Senzai heard a girlish voice from the audience say "Judge, may I say something."

(Judge) "Since everyone is speaking I guess you can too."

The girl walked down the isle with two friends at her sides.

The three audience members are Jillian, Kaz, and Shagoya.

Jillian was the first to speak.

(Jillian) "Senzai was my boyfriend when Gohan came to Jetson High. Senzai was aware of the consequence of dating Gohan, so he went with me. However, Gohan kept trying and trying to get with Senzai. When we were at my house, Gohan caught us making out, and got angry. Senzai took him home, and tomorrow we all knew they were together. My friend Kaz wants to say a few words."

Jillian and Shagoya went to their seats, as Kaz spoke.

(Kaz) "Senzai loves Gohan. I can prove dat by tellin da story about they little make out session in da commons area. Me and my big buddy Shagoya is friends, and we da school bullies. We was taunting dem fu bein homosexuals, and even when he offud to break up because of his popularity crash, Senzai declined. Instead Senzai picked up da microphone, and announced to da world that he loved Gohan, and passionately kissed him. Also when he was wit Jillian, and we were gonna jump Gohan, but Senzai came and broke it up. That is how we prove that Senzai really loves Gohan."

The judge slams his gavel, and yells "Alright that's en. I'm tired of having an out of control courtroom. We will now do this the proper way. Mr. Laurinaitis, do you have anything to prove?"

LAURINAITIS yelled "No, no I do not. I believe everything is known."

(Judge) "Very well, lets finish this."

Suddenly Senzai feels a cold burst of wind, and turns around to see Goku running to the stand.

(Goku) "Judge, I'm Gohan's father. Can I say something?"

The judge looks over Goku, and gasps.

(Judge) "Are you the man who saved us from the evil king Piccolo?"

(Goku) "I sure am."

(Judge) "Feel free to say anything you want."

(Goku) "Senzai is a nice man with a good heart. I am able to detect good and evil energy, and Senzai doesn't have a speck of evil energy in him. Senzai truly loves my son, and I think he is the man to be with him."

Goku walks over, and hugs his son, but doesn't look towards Chi-Chi.

(Judge) "We will break, take notes, then it'll be time for the closing statements."

The judge leaves his table, and Chi-Chi looks at Goku angrily.

(Chi-Chi) "How can you testify against us? You know Senzai is isn't trustworthy."

(Goku) "Your wrong for what you've done to Senzai. He's protected our since he was a boy, but now since Gohan isn't a boy anymore you want to get rid of the only person who's is making him happy. I'm almost sure since my death the only smiling he's done was with Senzai. Senzai was the best thing that has ever happened to him."

The judge slams the gavel, and says "It's time for closing statements. Lets finish this. Mr. Laurinaitis and Dombrowski please come up."

The two lawyers walk up to the front of the court.

(Judge) "Mr. Laurinaitis, your first."

(Chris) "Senzai is guilty of Statutory Rape, because he is a grown man having inappropriate relations with a teenager. The only proof needed is the ages, Senzai is 18, and Gohan is 14. Some people may say that it's about how much they love eachother, but I think the age is enough to get Senzai in trouble."

Laurinaitis left the stand, and John is prepared to give his final statement.

(John) "Senzai was aware of the age difference, and the crimes against him for dating and having sex with an underage minor. The testimony from Jillian, Kaz, and Gohan's father Goku is enough to prove my client's innocent. Gohan was persistent, and wanted to be with Senzai no matter what, so Senzai couldn't say no. My client is innocent, because he clearly loves Gohan, and Gohan loves him."

John goes back to Senzai's table, and the judge sighs.

(Judge) "Lets end this exciting day, and end this case. The jurors are going review their notes and put their votes in."

(Author to Readers)

The Trial of Senzai comes to a close in Chapter 12, and I'm asking for some help.

There is a poll on my profile page "Should Senzai and Gohan be allowed to have a relationship."

This poll will be open until March 1st 2013.

Vote and help decide the out-every of the next chapter.

Please review, vote, and add me on Facebook.

My name is Natarick R. Lao, and I am the only one with that name.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12;

The Verdict

Senzai took a deep breath, and stared at Gohan. Gohan smiled at Senzai, but he didn't smile back.

Senzai's main focus was on the Judge, whom he was wanting to rule in his favor.

The Judge's voice said "We find Senzai innocent, and I'll leave the choice of having a relationship between Gohan's parents. However, it is illegal to have sex with an underage minor, and they cannot marry until Gohan turns 18. I am purposing a law called Senzai's Law, which allows underage people to marry with parental consent."

The judge slammed his gavel, and said "Case closed."

Gohan ran over, and hugged Senzai. Senzai leaned him against the table, and began making out with him.

The crowd was clapping, and Chi-Chi was standing motionless. Goku was group hugging the two boys, and the lawyers were still arguing with eachother about the case.

Chris left the courtroom, and John was talking with Senzai.

(John) "You won, and you can now marry Gohan."

(Senzai) "I should be thanking you John, because without your help I could be able to marry him. You clearly proved that I loved him, and you have a new law purposed."

(John) "I didn't prove anything. When you purposed to Gohan, you clearly showed your love for him. Your friends helped a lot too."

(Senzai) "Still, I can't thank you enough."

Gohan held Senzai in his arms, and won't let go. Goku walked over to the microphone, and said "If you all were wondering, we decided to let you that Senzai and Gohan have our permission to get married."

Gohan held Senzai tighter, and Goku and Chi-Chi watched on. The courtroom was clearing out, and the family of 4 went home.

It was night time, and Gohan is in the bedroom with Senzai. Gohan's parents were asleep, so they were kind of alone.

(Gohan) "You haven't talked much since the judge made that law."

Senzai sighed, and looked Gohan in the eyes.

(Senzai) "I do love you, but I'm not sure if we should get married."

Gohan started crying a little, and said "Why, you said you wanted to get married in the courtroom."

(Senzai) "Your not as good as you were when you were a kid."

Gohan started spewing tears, as he cried "What do you mean?"

(Senzai) "I like little boys, I guess. You're ugly as a teen, but hot as a 10-year old boy."

Gohan started screaming and crying "You only wanted to get out of prison, so you really don't care about me."

(Senzai) "I do Gohan, but your most beautiful when you were a boy with a smooth, chubby butt. I can't be with you anymore, but if you were a boy, then I'll be with you."

Gohan slammed his head into a pillow, and screamed "I can't believe you. I hate you so much."

Senzai walked out of the house, and wasn't there in the morning.

(Author to Readers)

Senzai has revealed his love for little boys, and has also revealed that he lied in court.

This story will continue as a new story, and will be named "Kid Gohan." It is up right now.

Please review, keep up with the Senzai story, and add me on Facebook my name is Natarick R. Lao.


End file.
